


Hibernation

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Just some old fashion stuffing kink stuff with fluff added in the mix, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s getting too cold and Crowley wants to nap until it’s warmer, so hibernation is necessary, but he needs help preparing for it.Luckily for him, he’s got an angel who knows how this goes and is always happy to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything like this in ages, so I'm rather rusty when it comes to writing stuffing content, but my girlfriend encouraged me (and told me it was good), so… enjoy! 
> 
> And I would post this on my account, but I’m a bit embarrassed about it, sorry. Gonna stay in the shadows for this one.
> 
> Warning: Contains weight gain, belly kink, body worship, body praising, hand feeding, stuffing, nudity (but nothing sexual)

Aziraphale glanced out the window, seeing that the weather was very much the kind that one should not be out in, yet work and errands had people out and about in freezing rain. Luckily, the angel was happily warm inside of his shop, and sure, his front door was unlocked for those who needed shelter from the cold, but he really hoped no one would come in.

Well, that didn’t happen, as the door flew open and someone came trudging in, grumbling under their breath. It took Aziraphale only a moment to realize who it was, seeing the tall, lanky figure dressed in dark clothes with a black umbrella, shaking it out on the clean floor.

“Crowley, can you please not do that?” Aziraphale huffed, but a flick of his wrist and the icy rain was off his floor and off the umbrella.

“Nk.” Crowley replied, dropping the umbrella into the stand at the door before removing his coat. “Fuckin’ freezing out there, angel. You got anything hot and strong to drink? Specifically sweet?”

“Well, I can make you a spiced, hot wine, or a peppermint schnapps cocoa.” The angel blinked, not often when Crowley asked for something sweet, he normally liked savory or spicy things more.

“Perfect, both would be great, even some biscuits, know you’ve got ‘em, always do.” He tossed his jacket on the coat rack, where it landed perfectly, as he made his way to the back of the shop to his favorite seat in the place, aside from his angel’s lap.

Aziraphale stood there for a moment, rather confused and startled by Crowley’s words. He normally never asked for food, unless if he was teasing, trying to sneak a bite from something Aziraphale was enjoying just to give him one less bite to eat. He hasn’t acted like this in quite some time…

He moved to his little kitchen in the back, quickly preparing drinks and treats. When he stepped out into his seating area, he paused, looking at the demon who was laying on his couch. Crowley, to anyone who wasn’t Aziraphale, looked pretty much as he always did, long limbs and looking terribly underweight.

Yet, those people aren’t Aziraphale, who knew Crowley better than anyone in history.

He could see it, the smallest hint of a swell to the other’s flat stomach. It was obvious to him through that skin-tight shirt, he could tell that the other had eaten something, which was uncommon. Crowley rarely ate, usually he only did it when he was messing with his angel, when he ate something at the start of the month to satisfy his snake urges, and…

When it was starting to get too cold.

Another snake feature for the demon, Crowley hated the cold, made him too tired and unable to really do much of anything. He took advantage of it to eat big meals and then hide away from the world to literally hibernate. He hasn’t done it in recent years since he got his apartment’s heating system changed to match that of the tropics for his plants and for himself.

But before then? Aziraphale wouldn’t see him during most of the winter months, outside of occasional visits for the holidays or when he was woken up to do a job, much to the redhead’s annoyance.

The worst time for this was during the 19th century, though, if Aziraphale was to be honest, he thought it was the best. But he’d never admit to that. It had been when that strange, mini ice age had struck England and Crowley was miserable, freezing all the time. He stayed in the bookshop for nearly a whole century because it was warm and Aziraphale was willing to help him out with his bizarre way of keeping warm.

Stuffing him good until he put on weight, then pass out for a while. Occasionally waking up to top off the tank or to do wiles. Or, sometimes talk to Aziraphale or stupidly ask for holy water and then running away for a month to mope. Then he came back and took over Aziraphale’s bed again until the ice age started to end.

Aziraphale himself hadn’t complained much, he had been confused at first, but he found that he rather liked taking care of Crowley. He found that he really liked feeding the demon, to the point of him sometimes passing out from a food coma. He liked seeing that slim form looking bigger, the change was such a rare sight that Aziraphale couldn’t ignore how it made him feel a bit hot under the collar. It was just another thing he liked about his demon. Sure, he adored him no matter how he appeared, but this was a bit of a treat in and of itself for the angel who was normally the fatter of the two.

Oh yes, there was no denying that fact, Aziraphale was and always would be the bigger one, but he liked the contrast, he adored it, and so did Crowley.

But Aziraphale was also into the idea of the thinner man having meat on his bones, and now that the End of the World didn’t happen and they were together… maybe he could use this cold weather to his advantage, get to see much more of that body. He had only ever seen the changes covered in fabric, the demon too embarrassed to show his stretched and soft skin, but Aziraphale has seen him naked many times now, and maybe he’ll get to see that rare weight without something blocking it…

He swallowed the lump in his throat, blushing as he dropped the tray down on the table, careful not to spill anything. “Here you are, darling. Spiced wine, spiked cocoa, and my tin of biscuits! They’re fresh too, just got them this morning before the weather turned sour!”

He sat down in his favorite armchair and picked up his own schnapps cocoa, enjoying the taste. He watched as Crowley shifted, sitting up, and grabbing a treat, popping it right into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Aziraphale frowned at this. “Really, my dear, you know your usual method of feeding yourself won’t work with your need to sleep.”

Crowley paused in picking up the mug of wine. “How did you know I was gonna take a nap?”

“Climate change has brought upon earlier cold weather, my dear. It’s October, normally you start to stuff yourself in November.”

The demon stuck out his tongue and then took a large gulp of his drink, smacking his lips in a loud way to get under the blond’s skin. “Alright, alright, I’m trying to fatten myself up for a cold winter! Found out that they’re sayin’ it’s gonna be a long, freezing winter this year! I’m not taking any chances, don’t wanna deal with that, even with my apartment being a sauna.”

“I suppose you’re right on that.” Aziraphale sipped his drink again, watching another biscuit get eaten, chewed this time. “Did you stop by to let me know I won’t be seeing much of you for the next few months?”

“Hhhh…” Crowley made a face, looking a bit embarrassed, before downing the rest of the wine. “I stopped by to ask if you’d watch over my plants for me while I’m sleepin’, aaaaaaannnnnddddd…”  
  
He bit his lip, making a weird noise, before flopping down on the couch, looking at Aziraphale. “And I was gonna ask if you wanna stop by daily to feed me until I finally pass out and start hibernating.”

Aziraphale blinked, laughing a little, getting a glare in return. “Oh, my dear, of course I will. It’ll be just like the 19th century! Except I’ll have so many more treats to give you! Modern food nowadays is so much more fattening, you’ll be nice and plump for your winter nap before you know it!”

Crowley swallowed, nervous but intrigued, he hadn’t expected Aziraphale to be this excited about it, but he wasn’t going to say no, especially since he asked. “Good, glad you’re on board.”

“When shall we start?”

“Started yesterday on my own, but we can start now with you by you gettin’ me more wine.”

\--

Crowley found himself waking out of a blissful, damnable, sleep by the scent of something delicious.

With a noise that clearly was supposed to be a word, he shifted, moving to lay on his back, trying to remember what happened and where he was. He found himself looking at his ceiling, laying upon a massive nest of blankets and pillows that he had built for himself on his mattress. Right, right, he had dozed off after waking up to a pretty good breakfast from Aziraphale.

He turned to look at the clock on the side table, finding his movements hindered slightly by the new paunch he had on his once-thin form. Golden eyes glanced at the stomach he was sporting now, nothing as big as Aziraphale’s own, but it was noticeable, especially in the tight tank top he wore. He smirked, giving it a small pinch, a little over a month into his feedings in order to have a decent winter’s nap and things were going so well.

The gain had picked up faster than it had when he had first started, thanks to Aziraphale’s helpful dishes and need to feed the demon more than his full stomach would have really liked. The angel had really taken to enjoying feeding Crowley to the point of passing out, he remembered that from the last time they experimented with this decades ago.

Glancing at the clock, Crowley found that it was nearly evening, he had slept most of the day after that heavy breakfast. Seems it had digested well, thanks to either demonic or angelic intervention to make the process move along faster. He rubbed the soft mound, finding that he wasn’t really full anymore, which means that the smell coming from his kitchen was from whatever was going to fill him up again.

With a grunt, Crowley sat up, getting out of bed and stepping out of his room. He snapped a glare at his plants, daring them to comment on his changed figure. They would never do such a thing, Heaven, they already got a lecture from Aziraphale earlier. The other day, the angel, when he had thought Crowley wasn’t paying attention, had spoken to the plants. He had given them a bright smile that was as sharp as a blade, a blade that just sliced through a diamond in one slash and warned them to not say anything about Crowley’s new look.

Crowley had shoved him into a wall later that evening and kissed the breath outta him.

He shuffled into the kitchen, finding his angel happily eating at the counter, reading a book he had brought over from the shop. He looked over, grinning happily at the taller of the two. “Enjoy your nap?”

“You didn’t wake me up for lunch.” Crowley commented, walking over, leaning against Aziraphale’s back, wrapping his arms around him. “Take out?” He noticed that the other was eating from a take-out box. Looks like it was from that little sushi place where the staff knew his name and vice versa.

“Ah, yes, just a little something.” Aziraphale replied. “I’ve got your dinner in the oven, spent all afternoon preparing it, all homemade! As for lunch, well… you were so tired and I figured after that big meal, you needed it. And sleep helps!” He turned around, wrapping his arms around the demon, kissing him on the lips.

Crowley moaned, feeling a tongue slip past his lips, his hips pressed against Aziraphale’s own, a hand grabbing at the ass he was starting to sport now, even if it wasn’t anything compared to the one he was grabbing behind the angel.

One of Aziraphale’s hands move away from his backside, pinching at his soft stomach, earning a pleased, embarrassed sound from the snake. He smirked against the lips he was kissing, giving another pinch.

“Your dinner isn’t quite done yet, but I have something to keep you occupied.” Aziraphale mumbled against his lips. “Got it in the bathroom for you, with a nice bottle of red, go relax in the tub for me, love. When you’re done, I’ll give you dinner.”

“Mmm… ‘k.” Crowley replied, kissing him again before reluctantly stepping away. He looked at Aziraphale, who seemed to be looking at him, his cheeks a bit flushed. It took the redhead a moment to understand why, his tank top had slid up a bit, revealing a bit of his freckled stomach. He smirked at this.

“Such a temptation, isn’t it, angel?” He lifted it up a little more. “You like your work? All this was because of you, ya know.”

He gave the soft bulge a slap and Aziraphale’s breath hitched loudly, his face a burning red. Crowley let out a sharp bark of a laugh, pulling down the tank top. “In due time, angel. For now, I’m gonna enjoy whatever it is you’ve got in the bathroom for me.”

He stepped out of the kitchen, making his way to his private bathroom, spacious and dark in color, like the rest of his apartment. The standing shower wasn’t prepared, but the onyx tub in the room, large in size, was waiting for him, with already hot water ready for him. There was a bathtub tray across the tub, a large plate and a bottle of wine sitting on it.

Crowley couldn’t help the watering of his mouth as he looked as the cubed slices of raw meat, piled high, just for the snake. His stomach growled, a sound that he was starting to hear more since this whole thing started. He stripped from his clothes with a snap of his fingers, but stopped, looking himself in the mirror.

The change was much more noticeable, his stomach was soft, sticking out a bit in front of him, even soft like this. His backside had taken on a bit of meat itself, that always left him surprised when he overindulged like this before a long sleep, he wasn’t used to having an ass to speak of. The rest of him wasn’t too different, didn’t carry fat on him like Aziraphale did, but it showed up more on his stomach, hips, and thighs. His body, much more feminine, dealt with fat distribution as such.

He didn’t mind, he was rather curious of it, it wasn’t bad, not too much of a problem, but what he enjoyed about it was how Aziraphale’s been reacting to it. He kept finding the blond touching him more and more, especially the bigger he got. He was always quick to compliment, to comfort him, to speak sweet words as he groped his new ass, while he squeezed the softness of his stomach, or when he was rocking his world and watching his new softness shift a bit as he thrust into the demon.

“Didn’t think the guy had a fat kink, but ya never know with angels.” He chuckled to his reflection before slipping into the tub. He popped the cap right off the wine, taking a long drink right from the bottle, before tossing a cube of meat into his mouth. It was delicious, oiled and spiced just the way he liked it, Aziraphale was too good to him.

He got through the first ten pieces, and a good part of the bottle, as he relaxed in the constantly warm watered. Miracled, smelled of lilac, Aziraphale was gonna treat him like a queen tonight it seems. He sighed, moving to put the next piece into his mouth, when it was suddenly removed from his fingers.

Blinking, he looked up, seeing the object of his desires above him, smiling. “Would you like for me to feed you?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” Crowley smirked, opening his mouth, letting Aziraphale feed him. He was quick to suck the olive oil off the other’s fingers, hearing a small hiss from Aziraphale as he did this. He put on a bit of a show, moaning as he used his forked tongue to lick them clean.

“Teasing demon.” Aziraphale tutted, grabbing another cube, feeding him once more as he sat on the edge of the tub, watching him swallow it whole. It was easier to store more food into Crowley if he chewed his food, but this was a game, to see how much he could fit in there with unchewed food as well.

They quietly sat there in the bathroom, with Aziraphale continuing to hand feed his love, watching him as he ate. His stomach slowly started to get a bit bigger, it wasn’t as noticeable if they had done this earlier in their little plan, but the blond knew that it would be nice and taunt with what he had planned after this bath. And to help things along, Aziraphale may or may not have added a few more bits of meat to the plate, seeming to replenish itself after a few bites had vanished into Crowley’s waiting maw.

The last bite went into Crowley’s mouth, as well as the last of the wine. It was a strong brand, and Crowley looked rather content and tired, the warmth around him, the food in his belly, the wine in his system, he was ready to sleep again. “’m tired.” He commented, moving to sit up.

“Ah, I suppose so, but not right now, dear, you still have a hearty meal to eat.” He helped his love out of the bath, the water suddenly off his body, letting him stand naked, dry as he was before he stepped in. Aziraphale guided him towards the bed, keeping a hand on the other’s stomach. It felt a little taunt, but nothing like it would be soon enough. “Now, don’t sleep, I’ll be right back.”

Crowley lazily blinked, watching Aziraphale step out of the bedroom. The room was nice and toasty, the bed was soft, and he had just eaten what would have sated him for a month if he were in his larger snake form, he was ready for a nap. Ah, but Aziraphale said no, and he wanted to see what was for dinner.

He perked up, seeing Aziraphale walk back in with a tray, his eyes widening as he looked at the two, rather large pies on it. He could smell it, meat, veggies, baked into homemade crusts. “Meat pies?” He commented, swallowing. “I dunno, those might not fit.”

“Oh, they will, I’ll make sure you eat each and every single bite, darling.” Aziraphale smiled, setting the tray on the bed before taking a seat next to it. With a snap of his fingers, another bottle of the rich, strong wine was in Crowley’s hands. He smiled at the redhead, patting his lap. “Sit, love, let me pamper you.”

“What for? Not that I’m complainin’.” Crowley commented as he sat down on the soft lap of his love.

“Because I love you dearly and you deserve it.” Aziraphale replied, putting his hand on the soft middle of the snake, rubbing it, giving it a squeeze, hearing a small sound from him. “Remember the last time I did this? When I fed you and took care of you for a night?”

Of course Crowley did, how could he forget? “A week after we fought about the holy water, came back to your place, tried to hide in your bed. Was upset with you, but told you what was up, you said you’d give it some thought, serious shit, ya know. Then you drew me a bath and then fed me until I passed out and slept for a month.”

Aziraphale nodded, kissing his cheek. “That’s right. It was my apology for upsetting you, but this time it’s just me wanting to treat my lover as he deserves to be treated.” He gave the belly another squeeze before reaching for a fork he had on the tray and got set to work.

Crowley ate the first bite with a pleased sound, it was delicious and still hot, flavorful, Aziraphale was an expert when it came to making food with a lot of flavor, nothing bland was allowed in the angel’s kitchen.

“You’re doing so well, this’ll help you out for a good nap, yes?” The blond commented, putting another bite into Crowley’s mouth after they sat in silence, enjoying the slow, careful feeding. He was going teasingly slow, just to tempt Crowley into asking for more than just small bites that didn’t go into his mouth as quickly as he’d like.

“Yessssss…” Crowley hissed, leaning forward the fork when another bit of crust and meat was presented to him, only for it to be taken away. “No, don’t tease.”

“Oh, but I want to, my dear demon.” The angel had a smile on his lips that could rival a demon’s smirk. He put the fork to his own lips and Crowley actually let out a whine. “Ah? Don’t want me to taste my own work.”

“No, give me.” He reached for Aziraphale’s hand, only to feel a small slap to his stomach. “Hey!”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, no, no feeding yourself. I shall feed you at the pace I feel is best.” The smile was back as he leaned in closer, giving his side a tight squeeze. “Or, you could ask nicely.”

“Nnn…” The redhead shifted, he didn’t like to ask nicely, was unbecoming of a demon, even a retired one like himself, but… he wanted the pampering to continue, he wanted more food, he wanted to feed (no pun intended) his snake-like urges to hibernate with a good meal in his stomach.

But he had trouble going against his angel, so… “Can you… feed me a bit faster? Please?”

This earned him a much softer smile, and a kiss on the lips. “Whatever you like, my wily adversary.” Suddenly, the bite was in Crowley’s mouth and the feeding continued.

The first pie was soon finished and Crowley felt full, but knew he could still eat more. He put a hand on his stomach, rubbing the swell of it, hiccupping when he pressed down on it. “How am I doin’ so far?” He asked as Aziraphale got another forkful for him.

“Wonderfully!” The other replied, pushing the fork into his mouth before giving his stomach another rub. “Look at you, darling, your stomach is so big, bet it could get bigger after tonight.”

His own soft cheeks were flushed as he avoided looking at Crowley’s face. “Dear, do you… think that softness of this might stick around after your hibernation?”

“Happens sometimes.” Crowley replied, not really paying attention as he took a long drink from what remained in the bottle of wine. He was tipsy, full, and warm, both from the bath and his tropical temperature apartment. He was getting sleepy again as he leaned against his angel, hiccupping again. “There’s, like, ‘s a bit of fat left, goes away quickly, don’t really keep it around, body burns it up fast. Why d’ya ask?”

“Oh, uhh…” The shorter of the two grabbed a much bigger chunk this time, shoving it into Crowley’s mouth to prevent him from making a comment as he spoke. “I was just curious, I mean, do not get me wrong, I adore you no matter how you look, how you present, but when you’re like this… it’s so different, such a rare delight. I love when you look different, I love when you look the same, but this is something I’m involved in.”

His eyes were on the other’s larger middle. “This is my doing, my change to you, and I have control over it, don’t I?”

Crowley swallowed hard, his cheeks burning as he dumbly nodded. “Yeah, you are in control, angel.”

“And you’ll let me stay in control until you tell me no? That you want me to keep feeding you and fattening you up for your little nap?” He smirked, rubbing the demon’s stomach, hearing a soft gurgle from it as he pushed on it. Crowley was quick to cover his mouth, hiding the sound he made in response to the push. “You’ll let me change you this time around like I did all those years ago?”

“Fuck, angel, this should not be hot, but it is. Keep feeding me, please.” He whined, nearly hissing as he squirmed on the other’s lap.

“Tut-tut, my dear. I will continue to do so, but let’s get you laying down first. I want to make you comfortable before dessert.”

Crowley paused, blinking. There was dessert as well?

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to eat that along with the two meat pies (which are clearly way too big to be a normal one), but he would try. The blond moved him off his lap, watching as Crowley sleepily crawled over to the nest and carefully laid himself down. “Do I still need to be naked?” He finally asked.

“Do you wish to be?”

“I don’t mind, not like you haven’t seen it bare before.” He snorted loudly, patting the pillows next to him. Aziraphale chuckled and moved closer with the tray, returning to feeding him with one hand, the other rubbing at the bulging stomach.

It was feeling harder the more he put into the demon, the bites getting bigger, he wanted Crowley to eat everything. He couldn’t believe that this excited him, normally he was the one who enjoyed being fed, but to do it to someone else? While he was the one watching and admiring, listening to the pleased moans and whimpers?

Oooh… this was a form of Heaven that he’d gladly work for with no question or resistance.

The last bit of meat pie went into his beloved demon’s mouth and he got a groan from him when he swallowed, his stomach felt tight, warm. Aziraphale smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on his head, rubbing the freckled skin. “You did so well, darling, such a good- ah, bad demon, giving into gluttony and sloth so easily.”

Crowley responded with a tired huff, lifting up the bottle of wine, as if doing a cheer, before downing the last of it. He gasped, panting, looking flushed in the face. “I-I think I’m done…”

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, before smirking, giving the underside of the redhead’s stomach a small squeeze. “Doesn’t seem like you are, I still feel some softness here, seems you have room for dessert.”

“Angel…” Crowley moaned, closing his eyes, hands going to his belly, only to be lightly swatted at.

“No, no touching until I say you can. You are to relax, leave all the work and comforting to me, my dear boy.” He kissed his cheek, before moving to kiss the bloated middle. “I have your treat in the kitchen, back in a tick!”

Crowley watched him depart before groaning loudly, flopping back on the pillows, giving a huff as he felt the contents of his stomach shift. Bad idea, don’t move, wait for Aziraphale to return to comfort his protesting gut.

The angel was back quickly, happily holding up a Bundt cake. He approached and sat down, showing it to the other. It was a rum cake, with a raspberry and white chocolate glaze on it, it looked delicious, even though his stomach protested, Crowley wanted to eat some of it.

“I’m pretty full, Aziraphale.” He told the blond as he watched him pick up an already-cut slice. “Don’t know if I can eat it all.”

“I know, but do try to eat a good portion of it, I bought this from this one bakery that I greatly enjoy, and I know you’ll like it. You did like the croissants I got from there this morning.” Yes, Crowley did like them very much. “And do remember, we have a safe word, just say it and I’ll stop feeding.”

The demon nodded and relaxed against his nest as Aziraphale leaned forward, putting the sweet treat to his lips. He started to eat, moving much slower to do so than he had when he had started eating earlier this evening.

The cake was delicious, tender and perfect in flavor, would be a shame to not finish it all off tonight, but Crowley was still gonna try. He finished the slice with a little trouble, gripping the pillows under his hands as he felt a wave of pleasurable pain pass through his stomach muscles. A warm, comforting hand rubbed to sooth the pain a bit.

“Beautiful, you’re doing so well, just seven more slices to go, hun.”

The snake moaned and started work on the next slice, trying to pick up the pace as Aziraphale rubbed his stomach, pressing on the swell again, trying to help relieve some of the pain. It did make him burp a few times, which only helped slightly, but the cake was clearly feeling up that space fast.

Aziraphale continued to speak to him, complimenting him, praising him as he ate his third piece of rum cake. “You’re getting better and better at this, much better than you had in the 19th century, love. I dare say you’ll have me beat one day.”

He got a whimper from Crowley in response, but no safe word yet, he just kept taking the pieces offered to him with little protest. But even the angel noted that the belly under his hand was getting tighter, and was clearly not happy from all the additions added to it. Still, he had to admire the other’s determination, he was so stubborn when he wanted to please Aziraphale, it was rather charming and cute.

Two more slices were consumed, the sixth being worked on at a snail’s pace. Crowley was flushed, exhausted, sweating just a little. His stomach was much bigger than it had been during previous stuffing sessions and Aziraphale was impressed. “Just one more bite, dear.” He smiled, pressing the little iced bit to his lips.

Crowley made a pained sound, taking it into his mouth before sucking on the angel’s chubby fingers, making the blond blush as those golden eyes of his love looked right at him. Removing his mouth with a loud, wet pop, Crowley dropped his head back, groaning loudly. “A-apple…”

The safe word.

“You did so well, so lovely.” Aziraphale whispered as he set the last two slices aside, rubbing that aching mound in front of him, trying to help ease the pain. “So proud of you, Crowley, you did amazingly.”

He knew the other lived for praise, and he saw a small smile come to the demon’s lips. He leaned forward, kissing him, tasting icing and crumbs. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m gonna explode… hurtssssss…” He whimpered again, hands sluggishly raising, hovering over his stomach.

“Yes, you may touch, this seems like a two-being job.” Aziraphale replied to the silent question. Crowley sighed, starting to gently, delicately touch his own skin, rubbing at the sides as Aziraphale worked the top.

“Gonna ssssleeep for weekssss…” Crowley mumbled, closing his eyes, not noticing when a snap of Aziraphale’s fingers had him dressed in more comfortable clothing, loose, not going to constrict to hurt his aching stomach.

“That’s alright, my dear. You earned your nap, heard we’re going to get some early snow tomorrow anyway, best you sleep and keep warm.” The angel chuckled softly, kissing him all over his face as he pushed his hand up the other’s new shirt. “This’ll help you with that, goodness, you made me so proud tonight, can’t wait to do this again.”

“Yesss… but not now, ssssleep now.” Crowley replied, starting to drift off. Took only a few moments for him to finally doze off, light snores mixed with the groans from his stomach.

Aziraphale shook his head, smiling as he placed a blanket over the snake. Well, now he was left to his own devices, and he had a book he wished to continue, along with two slices of rum Bundt cake to enjoy…

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally gonna be some heavy petting in this, but I decided not to do that. Might do it for a different fanfic in the future, probably, if I figure anything out to write with Crowley being stuffed again. 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions, I'd like to write some more for this kind content, though I do prefer writing stuffed Crowley, I will take ideas for Aziraphale as well, bonus points for mutual stuff. ;3


End file.
